


I’m What? (MLB)

by ThatOneChick15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Pregnant, Young Love, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChick15/pseuds/ThatOneChick15
Summary: As Marinette sat in the doctor office she wondered what could be wrong. "Miss Dupain-Cheng" the doctor said as he entered the room "may I speak with you alone." Marinette had a confused look plastered on her face " Whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of my parents." She gently replied, praying that wasn't something embarrassing. "Well..." the doctor said as he tugged at his collar, "It seems to be- well... Congratulations you are pregnant!" And in that moment Marinette's whole world shattered.-----------------------I don't own the characters! They are owned by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon.Aged up to 17!





	1. Chapter 1

May 27th started out as any other, "Marinette! Your going to be late if you don't get up now!" Mom shouted from down stairs.

I frowned and rolled out of bed rubbing my eyes. As I headed to the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Dear Lord that's not great.

I hoped in the shower and quickly washed my hair and body. I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. I wiped off the fog from the bathroom mirror and looked at myself once again. Hm better but not 100 percent. I dried off with my towel and threw on some clothes. I quickly did some light makeup.(foundation, mascara, lipgloss, etc) and my hair. I glanced one last time in the mirror

"Marinette, you look fine! Don't worry." A small voice said next to me.

"I know Tikki but I feel like something's missing" I looked at her with a frown.

"Mari!" A male voice shouted "Yes papa!" I shouted back "Your going to be late!"

I looked in the mirror one last time and stood up. And grabbed my phone, 8:30! "Oh sh-" I stuffed my phone and some cookies in my purse, as Tikki flew in I snapped in closed. I ran down the stairs, kissed my mama and papa goodbye and ran out the door.

———————————————————

The halls of the school were empty, meaning classes were already in session. Great!... not. I headed to my classroom and as quietly as possible and entered. Adrien, Nino and Alya looked up at me. I tiptoed up to my seat and sat down. Phew I made it just in time-"Marinette I'm so glad you decided to goin us" Mrs Bustier said. "This is the third time this week, what is it this time."

My face turned red with embarrassment. "I uh slept in... again" I said ashamed. Mrs Bustier looked at me pitifully as she turned her back.

Class went on with out any more interruptions until the lunch bell rang, signaling it was time to eat. Everyone started to pack up their things and head out the door.

———————————————————

𝓜𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓬𝓪𝓵 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓼𝓴𝓲𝓹

———————————————————

Marinette threw her backpack on the chaise lounge and dropped into her desk chair with a dramatic sigh. It's not as if she had a bad day, or was in a bad mood. But the day just seemed to drag along. Everything felt dull.

She leaned back in her desk chair and yawned, she leaned a little to far back and fell out of her chair. "Ugh gosh darn it" she said getting up. She heard snickering from her closest. "What the-" "Surprise!"

Alya her crazy best friend shouted as she jumped out of the closet. "Alya when did you get here!?" Marinette shrieked, the brunette giggled at her outburst

"Chill out Mari, your parents let me in!" She said as she sat and spun in Marinette's desk chair. "I'm not going to chill out! You scared the living crap out of me" the bluenette whined.

Alya chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I need a study buddy for the test next Thursday, I asked Nino but he had plans to play video games with model boy. So... your my study buddy now!" Alya stated.

Of course, she didn't ask Marinette if she wanted to study together or not, but Marinette knew that Alya was persistent and would back down.

So the next two hours of Marinette's life was spent going over Greek mythology and such.

Around 7:30 p.m. Alya stated that her mom was making dinner and she needed to head home. She thanked Marinette for her help and left. Leaving Marinette all by herself.

Until...

Tap.Tap.Tap

Marinette smirked as she walked towards the trap door and pulled it open. "Finally, I thought you weren't going to come tonight" she said helping the cat themed superhero into her bedroom.

"I had to wait for your little friend to leave" Chat Noir explained pulling Marinette closer to him.

"Yeah that would be kind of hard to explain..." Marinette whispers as her face inches closer to his. Her lips smashed into his in a passionate way. Eyes closed, bodies close, air heated.

Hold on let's rewind...

Chat Noir had been visiting Marinette for 6 months now. The first time they had even spoken to each other was by accident.

Flashback

Adrien pov

"But father!" "ENOUGH ADRIEN. To your room. Now." I turned away. Why must he be like that, all I wanted was to go to the movies with my friends. But of course... I don't even know why I try.

"Hey kid it's gonna be fiiiinne" plagg said slipping out of my jacket "I don't know plagg. He never lets me do anything! I'm surprised I'm even still aloud to go to school." I slumped

" You know Adrien Agrest might not be able to go out tonight buuut you know who is..."

I turned and smirked "Plagg.." I looked to him "Claws Out!"

I hoped over building after building, the wind flowing through my hair. This is the best feeling ever! I looked at the building in front of me. The Dupain-Cheng bakery. Sweet. Heh heh heh...I'm frikin' hilarious.

I saw movement on the balcony. It was a girl! It was... Marinette! Yeah no shit Sherlock this is her house. I rolled my eyes at my inner thoughts. If anybody could read my mind they'd think I was an idiot.

I hopped on the balcony railing, Mari didn't seem to notice me "Hey" I said (louder than planned.) She visibly jumped " oh shi- CHaT NoIr! What on earth are you doing here! Is there danger any where" she looked around (probably for danger)

"No, everything is fine Purrincess I just...um... want to come see my favorite civilian" I said calmly. "Oh ok well...what's up" she looked at me with wide eyes. Wow I never realized how blue he eyes are! They are so blue!

"Oh nothing much. Just needed to get away from everything, ya know." She nodded her head understandingly "yeah I most definitely know" I smiled at her.

"you wanna hear a story" she asked

"will it take my mind off all of my problems?" I replied

"if you want it to, then sure." And so she began.

They talked for hours that first night. Chatting about random things that came to mind. Over the months they slowly developed feelings for each other. Around their fourth month of secretly meeting he kissed her and ever since then, they decided they were meant for each other.

———————————————————-


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Marinette woke with a smile, she picked up her discarded clothing as she got up and walked to he desk. There was a note along with a beautiful red rose, the note read,

Dear Princess,

My apologies for leaving before you woke, but I had to transform back and feed my cranky Kwami. I had a wonderful time last, and hope to do it again sometime :3

From,

Your Night in Shining Leather,

Chat Noir <3

Marinette smiled to herself and folded the note back up. As she got dressed she glanced in the mirror, everything looked complete, nothing was missing.

"Marinette your glowing" said the small voice of her Kwami "Yeah I guess I am." She replied.

She decided not to put on any makeup, she thought her skin was clear enough to go without. She put her hair in a high ponytail and straightened her clothes.

She wore black leggings and black shirt that had 'meow' written in cursive across the front. As well as dark green ballet flats with a small bell on the top. She also decided to where a black lace choker to complete the look.

As she walked downstairs it seemed she couldn't wipe the grin off her face and couldn't keep a certain superhero off her mind.

"Mari you look beautiful this morning , and not to mention you actually woke up on time" He father said kissing her on the top of her head. "Good morning to you too, papa" she smiled and grabbed a croissant. She said a quick goodbye to her mother a headed to school.

As she walked to sidewalk to he school she heard a quickly recognize-able voice say "If I'm not mistaken that right there is Marinette Dupain-Cheng getting to school on time!"

With out even turning around she replied "Good morning Adrien Agrest if I'm not mistaken you'er also getting to school on time which is might I add out of the usual for you as well as me."

Three months ago Adrien finally convinced his father to let him walk to school, he took the same route as Marinette and often bumped into her.

He quickened his step and caught up to his female friend "Yes well... hey your like, glowing and you smiling like if you stop the world will end, what's up?" He asked looking over at her. "What a girl cant be happy without be questioned?" She looked up at him.

He had gotten taller over the years. He was towering over her now. She couldn't help but notice how as the months passed his arms and jaw got more defined and he just got more handsome than he was when they met. When she started spending time with Chat her crush for Adrien slowly went away, she took down the pictures and stop stalking his schedule and now at least she could talk to him normally. But all of that still couldn't stop her from admiring how gorgeous her friend was.

"No, but for the last three months every time I see you on the way to school you look like you want to die, so it's a bit scary to see you like this, so I ask once again, what's up?" He asked with a laugh.

"Nothing special, I just... had a good night that's all." She said trying to sound discreet. From the corner of her eyes she thoughts she saw him smirk but it could of been her imagination.

"Ok if you say so... I like you outfit very... Chat Noir esk." he said and actually smirked this time "Yeah I guess, I just threw whatever on" She lied, but only she knew that.

At this point they had reached the school and it was time to part ways "Hey I'll see you in class." She said walking backwards and looking at him, he nodded and turned her back to head to class. She didn't see the Cheshire grin spread across Adriens face. But who are we kidding, she didn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh yay 2 chapters finished so excited for the rest of this book thanks for stikin' around!


	3. Chapter 3

When the day was over, Marinette went home with Alya once again but at least this time she knew Alya would be there.

As they entered the bluenettes room they started to study until around 7:30 and they started to get hungry. Marinette and Alya went down stairs to see if dinner was ready.

"Mamma is dinner almost ready?" Marinette asked. "Yes sweetie, we're having onion soup and buns." Her mother answered. Alya took a deep breath in "Mhhhh smells amazing!" She exclaimed.

Marinette to a small sniff and gaged "what? No that smells horrible, what are talking about?" She said holding her breath. "Girl, your crazy" Alya said wondering why such a great smell, smelled so bad to her friend.

"Alright girls! Dinner is served!" The bluenettes mom stated as she set the last bowl on the table. The whole family plus Alya sat down to eat.

As Marinette took her first bite she felt her stomach rumbles in unhappiness. In other words she was super nauseous. She pushed down the pain and stuck the spoon in her mouth. Even though the flavor was amazing the smell sent her running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet.

She threw up for a solid minute. Alya held her hair back and her mother rubbed her back, all the while wondering what was wrong, she have been just fine all day.

Marinette was sent to her room to rest and to sleep. Alya gave her friend a quick hug and decided she would head home. "If you can't come to school tomorrow, text me, I'll bring you the homework." The brunette said walking to the door. They exchanged goodbyes and Alya left.

What Marinette couldn't wrap her head around was the fact that after throwing up everything she ate that day and feeling like actual death. It only lasted for a couple minutes, and now, well now she felt fine.

———————————————————

Just as she thought, her parents would not let her go to school. She told them she felt fine but did they listen...no.

Marinette spent the majority of the day laying around, sewing, texting Alya, Adrien, and Nino in the group chat, and just being downright bored.

Ya Gurl Alya: Yay! Schools out for the day! I swear I'm never going back!

Ambulance: Babe. You say that every day.

Ya Gurl Alya: yeah but I mean it this time........Anyway MARI!!! Do you feel down to get some ice cream!

Blue girl: Of course I do. But I don't think my parents will let me, but I'll ask!

Cinnamon boy: sameee.

Ambulance: oof

Ya Gurl Alya: Big oof

Blue girl: bigger oof

Cinnamon boy: biggest oof.

Marinette chuckled at her phone, and flopped out of bed. She walked down the stairs to ask her mom if she could go. "Hey mom... canIgoandgeticecreamwithalyaninoandadrianpleaseeeeee." Her mother looked at her dead in the eye and replied "Marinette your sick, no" "but moooom it's been over 24 hours and I don't feel sick! I am begging you! I need to get out of the house!" The bluenette practically pleaded. "Alright but if any of your friends get sick because of you, just know it was your fault." Marinette meanly High-fived her self and she headed back up stairs.

Blue girl: this just in... I can go!

Ya Gurl Alya: In other news, it is still uncertain is the Cinnamon roll of a boy can join his friends in indulging in the ice cream delight.

Ambulance: we will keep you updated on what is to come.

Cinnamon boy: Breaking News... he said I can go!

Blue girl: yay

Ambulance: yay

Ya Gurl Alya: yay

Cinnamon boy: yay

Marinette threw on some clothes and went to meet her friends. Smiling the whole way there.  
——————————————————

The four friends met in the park, to try and scope out where Andre' would be.

"Alright, if my research serves me correctly, he should be.... right here." Alya finished her sentence and everyone looked up to see just the ice cream man they wanted.

"Ello my dear friends! A pleasure to see you today! I take it you are here for my delicious ice cream, step right up!" Andre' said. Alya and Nino stepped up and got there shared cone.

Next was Adrien "hmm golden for umm... well I don't know. Let's move on, deep mint for... This is a first! You haven't met your most beloved person! Keep in mind gold and green, for those are their colors." The ice cream man said. Adrien raises his eyebrow "ah ok" he payed and walked away.

"Marinette! So nice to see you again! I'm getting something clear! Mint dark chocolate chip. And small scoop of golden vanilla on top! Magnificent!" Andre handed Marinette the ice cream.Black, green and golden blonde. She smirked how did she see that coming.

The four friends spent the rest of the day talking and eating their cold dessert. They went their separate ways when Adrien said he got a text from his dad telling him to come home. Marinette walked home with a bright smile. It seems she couldn't smile enough those days.

———————————————————  
As the weeks went by she couldn't seem to wrap her head around the fact that she seemed to just keep getting sick. She couldn't understand. I'm the morning she would feel horrible, throwing up, stomach aches, nausea! And then around noon that very same day, she'd be completely fine. Her parents decided after two weeks enough was enough. Her doctors appointment was the next day.

\-------------------------------------------

I want to mention the texting conversation! Ambulance stands for Nino! In a fanfic I read( I forgot the name) it was stated that his name sounds like and ambulance 🚑 NI-NO NI-NO i happened to find that hilarious so I incorporated it here! Thanks for reading!

1022 words!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading the first chapter of "I'm What?" I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
